Tenten, espionne à la Cour
by sunshine78
Summary: Les robes, les bijoux, les buffets, les gavottes. Univers de faste, de luxe, merveilleux. Cependant, à travers les pourpoints dorés et les robes de taffetas, dans l'ombre, une vengeance se prépare. Un serpent, une ombre. Bienvenue à la Cour…


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

_Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois._

Elle tournoyait au son de cette valse. Elle avait l'impression de voler .Elle était dans les bras du prince Naruto, ce dernier vêtu d'un justaucorps pèche du plus bel effet, en train de danser devant toute la fine fleur de la noblesse. Le roi Jiraya et la reine Tsunade, tous deux assis sur le trône, ne les quittaient pas du regard. Il faut dire qu'elle était, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée à Naruto, princesse de Konoha. En effet, Naruto était le fils adoptif de Leurs Majestés, ses parents ayant disparus mystérieusement.

Plus loin, deux très beaux jeunes hommes attiraient de nombreux regards féminins. Non content d'être gâtés par la nature, ils étaient en plus d'un rang très noble. Cela leur valaient d'ailleurs d'être continuellement demandés pour des danses, qu'ils refusaient, l'un parce qu'il s'était entichée d'une très belle jeune femme, l'autre car il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle.

Près d'un buffet, un trio pour le moins étrange discutaient des dernières nouvelles. Il était composé d'une blonde aux longs cheveux blonds, d'un jeune homme à l'air endormi avec une queue de cheval et d'un jeune homme rondouillard à l'air sympathique.

-Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à Konoha finalement, murmure une blonde cachée dans un coin de la salle de bal

* * *

Discrétion. Discrétion. Discrétion. Tel était le mot d'ordre de cette jeune femme qui courrait dans les rues de Konoha. Telle une ombre elle se faufilait partout, elle était invisible, elle se sentait invincible.

* * *

_**Quelques heures plus tôt**_

Elle s'était arrêtée devant ce qui avait dû être, à une époque, une maison assez bourgeoise. Mais depuis quelques temps elle était surtout le repère de certaines personnes pas très honnêtes.

Cependant elle était là en connaissance de cause. Elle avait besoin d'informations sur certains points.

Elle était entrée dans le sanctuaire et son but était de soutirer des informations à Dosu, une des personnes détenant, apparemment, ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le remarqua dans un coin, tendant une bourse plutôt garni à un inconnu, qui semblait lui avoir donné des informations utiles. Dosu était un homme vouté, avec un bras en fer - qu'il avait soi-disant perdu dans un duel -, un visage entouré de bandelettes -telle une momie-, un manteau gris avec une fourrure et une écharpe grise et noire.

Une fois l'inconnu parti, elle se dirigea vers lui, d'une démarche féline, ses longs cheveux bruns bougeant à son rythme. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir moulant et d'un pantalon en cuir. Arrivée à son niveau, elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Suite à cela, il la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une porte au fond.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, elle s'approcha de lui, et, alors qu'il crut qu'elle allait l'embrasser, cette dernière glissa un poignard sous son cou et lui dit :

Où se cache t-il ? demanda-t-elle

* * *

Après une course de plusieurs minutes, elle arriva devant un bâtiment « _Académie d'escrime royale de Konoha _». Grand, fait uniquement de briques et s'étendant sur une trentaine de mètres, le bâtiment était assez imposant et avait de quoi intimider surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'ici était passé les meilleurs combattants à l'épée de leur temps.

Mais, loin d'être intimidée par ce lieu qu'elle connaissait bien, elle rentra sans hésiter et fut accueillie par un drôle de monsieur : gros sourcil, coupe au bol, sourire Colgate et combinaison verte. Dès qu'il la vit, il se mit à lui parler à toute vitesse en déblatérant des idioties sur la fougue de la jeunesse. La fille déjà lassé d'un discours qu'elle connaissait par cœur le coupa :

-Gai-sensei, dit la jeune fille, j'ai réussi ma mission !

-Quelle bonne nouvelle !dit Gai d'un air joyeux, et qu'as-tu appris Tenten?

* * *

Commentaire (s)?


End file.
